


Study Session

by LisaintheTardis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaintheTardis/pseuds/LisaintheTardis
Summary: “This might be the stupidest thing we’ve ever challenged each other to”, Bellamy mused while getting off his second sock.“What, afraid you’ll lose?” Clarke replied with a triumphant smirk. So far she hadn’t had to shed a single piece of clothing.





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt for this on tumblr, wrote it and then completely forgot about it. It's not particularly great, but since it's finished I thought I might as well post it. 
> 
> So here you go, enjoy!

_“This might be the stupidest thing we’ve ever challenged each other to”, Bellamy mused while getting off his second sock._

_“What, afraid you’ll lose?” Clarke replied with a triumphant smirk. So far she hadn’t had to shed a single piece of clothing._

_“Yeah, I don’t think so, princess. Your quiz is on anatomy and mine’s on classic literature. And you know I got that down. I’m just giving you a head start here._

_“How very noble of you.”_

_“You know me. Now, I believe it’s my turn.”_

* * *

 

As always, it had started rather innocently. Clarke had come to his and Millers dorm room and suggested quizzing each other on their respective tests they had the next day. And – as always – it had escalated into a competition. He didn’t know why they couldn’t seem to manage to hang out like normal people, but he didn’t really care. It was fun. At least he thought so. Their friends had threatened to never hang out with both of them at them same time on multiple occasions and banned them from playing board games forever.

He strongly suspected Clarke enjoyed their little rivalries as much as him, though, because more often than not, she was the one to come up with the weirdest challenges and bets. Like right now. She had been the one who even came up with the idea of studying strip poker style. Who the hell did that?

Well…them apparently. And really, who could blame him? Once the idea of Clarke stripping down in his room had been put in his head it was impossible to shake off. He was only human. And she was the one who had even proposed the idea in the first place so she couldn’t mind too much. Unless she had been sure she would know every single answer, which – knowing Clarke – had also been a likely possibility.

But boy was he on top of his game. Never in the history of man-kind had someone ever rocked a quiz like he was rocking this one right now. After having to take off both of his socks because of some initial starting difficulties (he hadn’t been able to recover from the very real possibility of Clarke getting naked in front of him quite yet, which was a very understandable excuse, he thought), Bellamy had been nailing every single question Clarke had posed him. And she hadn’t gone easy on him.

Neither had he on her. Still, he hadn’t imagined her to be unable to answer that many question. Clarke was usually so well prepared for her tests he didn’t know why she always asked him to quiz her in the first place. Not that he minded. It was always a good excuse to spend time with her alone.

This time was different. Clarke had already lost her socks, pants, sweatshirt and – just now – her tank-top.

“You know, you can always just accept defeat and admit that I’m smarter than you.”

Clarke huffed amused, “Yeah right. You wish!”

He was trying really hard not to look at anything but her face, when she started pulling up her top with a determined look on her face.

In that moment the dorm door opened and Miller appeared in the entryway. All three of them froze and Millers eyebrows shot up, taking in the scene before him. Bellamy and Clarke, both on the couch, with their books scattered around them. Clarke without her pants and in the midst of pulling up her top.

“You two have the weirdest foreplay”, Miller finally broke the silence.

“Actually I’m not surprised”, he said, holding up his hands, before Bellamy had a chance to explain. “I’m crashing at Monty’s tonight.” With that he turned around and left them alone again.

“He’s never gonna let us live this down, isn’t he?”, Clarke remarked drily. She had pulled her top down again, Bellamy noticed, which he tried not to be upset about. It was probably better this way. He was pretty sure this was something he wouldn’t be able to recover from. And it was already hard enough not to be too obvious about his stupid crush on Clarke.

“Definitely not”, Bellamy agreed. He cleared his throat and started flicking through Clarke’s book to give himself something to do. Miller’s interruption and the sudden lack of teasing between them had made the situation kind of awkward. He was scrambling to find a way to turn this into a normal study session again. The last thing he wanted was for things to get weird between them.

“So, you kinda suck at anatomy…”, he finally settled on as conversation starter, when the silence was beginning to stretch for too long.

Clarke cleared her throat and shifted closer to him on the couch. “Yeah, about that…”

When she didn’t go on, Bellamy finally risked a glance at her. Clarke was studying her hands intently and nervously biting her lips. Yeah, she really needed to stop doing that. Also, why was she still not wearing pants???

Then, she seemed to make up her mind about something. With a determined look on her face she straightened her back and looked right at him. “What would you say if I told you I was answering wrong on purpose?”

“I’d say you’re full of shit because you hate losing and you hate being wrong. “

She rolled her eyes at him. “Well, it’s the truth.”

“Clarke, you know it’s okay to struggle with some topics right? Not even you can ace any test.” He was getting more and more confused with this conversation. “I’m sure you’re gonna do well tomorrow. We can pull an all-nighter if you want, I’ll order us some pizza.”

“Bellamy!”, she exclaimed frustrated, “I don’t need to study, I already aced this test, okay!”

“You … sorry what?”

“I took the test last week and I got 95 %!”

Bellamy’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Sorry, I don’t get this. Then why did you want me to quiz you? Oh my god was this some weird scheme, to get me to strip naked in front of you and make fun of me? And it backfired?”

“WHAT!” Clarke rubbed her face frustrated, “God, right now I don’t even know why I like you. Stop making this hard for me.”

Bellamy’s eyes grew wide. “I… uhm…WHAT?” This was probably some sort of weird dream because nothing made sense anymore.

“Damn it, Bellamy. I suck at talking about my feelings. You know this.”

“Yes?” That he really did know “Clarke, I’m confused. What the hell is happening?”

She sighed and scooted closer to him. “Okay. You’re not allowed to make of fun of me. Promise!” She looked really nervous. It wasn’t a look on her he was used to. Clarke usually radiated self-confidence.

“I promise. I’m still not sure what is even happening but you can talk to me about everything, Clarke. Always.”

She gave him a soft smile. “I know that.

“Okay. So, I didn’t just come up with strip-poker studying half an hour ago. I had actually planned on bringing it up and losing on purpose. Ideally I would have gotten you to shed more clothes too. So, there you go.”

“So… you wanted us to get naked? Any particular reason?” He had a vague idea where this was going but he really needed her to spell it out for him.

“I thought this was a good alternative to talking about my feelings. The idea was me getting naked and you being unable to resist me and kiss me.”

Bellamy’s head was spinning a bit. “Huh.”

“Yeah… Raven suggested doing this drunk but that felt like taking advantage of you somehow so this was what I came up with. Which, in retrospect, is like the stupidest idea ever. You’re allowed to make fun of me now. A little.”

“Huh.” It was clearly his turn to talk now, but he seemed to have forgotten how to form words.

“Any comments?”, Clarke wanted to know. Her cheeks had turned very pink but she seemed determined on powering through it now. “I can also just leave and we will pretend this never happened. Totally fine with me, you don’t have to come up with some ‘I don’t like you like that’ speech. Might take me a while to recover from the most embarrassing moment of my life, though. This is what I get for taking dating advice from Raven.”

He should really say something right now. He knew he should, but his mind was busy screaming ‘SHE WANTS TO DATE YOU’ at him. He cleared his throat and tried to get himself together. “Well, clearly you underestimated my amazing self-control.”

“Clearly”, Clarke replied drily. He really admired her for not having bolted already. He would probably have left the state by now, if he were in her shoes.

He couldn’t believe she didn’t know how he felt about her. It seemed so obvious for everyone else (as Miller was constantly letting him know).

“Well, you really shouldn’t get dating advice from Raven anymore. There probably would have been some better ways to get your point across.”

“Yeah, well it’s not that easy. You try telling your best friend you want to make out with his face”, Clarke replied grumpily.

“I know”, Bellamy replied, “I have been trying to for months.”

A wide grin started to spread on Clarke’s face. “Really?”

Bellamy licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to kiss her senseless already.

He nodded and Clarke scooted closer to him on the couch so their legs were touching. “Just to be clear, you’re not talking about Miller, right?”

“Clarke, you’ve been sitting next to me without pants for like fifteen minutes and I had to act like I don’t care. This is probably considered torture in some states. I assure you, I don’t react like that to Miller in underwear.”

A surprised laugh bubbled out of her. “And here I was, thinking you don’t care.”

“Oh, I definitely do! So… can I PLEASE kiss you now?”

Instead of answering Clarke shoved their books aside and moved over to sit in his lap. His hands automatically went to her hips to steady her while she let her hands wander from his chest to his neck.

“Clarke”, he stopped her, when she started to lean in, “for the sake of full disclosure: You know this isn’t just about making-out for me, right? I like you. Like a stupid amount.”

Clarkes’ hands stilled in his hair and she smiled at him. “Yeah, me too.”

“Good.” He was smiling too now and Clarke finally leaned in, closing the last gap between their lips. It was a sweet, soft kiss and they both held on to each other like they still couldn’t believe this was happening. Bellamy’s heart felt like exploding.

Soon enough their kisses got deeper and more heated. Clarke kept rocking forward in his lap, which led to Bellamy getting hard embarrassingly fast.

“Clarke!”, he broke away from her panting slightly, “if you don’t want to go any further I really need you to stop doing that. And maybe put on some pants.”

“God, you’re really bad at reading my signals”, she told him and kissed him again, for good measure. Then she leaned away from him and pulled off her top in one swift motion.

“Oh.”

Bellamy recovered quickly after staring at her for a few seconds, grabbed her by her thighs and stood up, carrying Clarke with him to his bedroom.

\--

Afterwards they lay in bed, cuddled up closely together. Bellamy was way too hot but he didn’t care. He was never gonna let go of Clarke ever again.

“So, I guess with this challenge we were both winners, hm?”, he murmured into her hair.

“Cheesy”, she replied sleepily but he could feel her smile against his chest.

“Shut up, you love it.”

She pressed himself closer to him. “Yeah, I really do.”


End file.
